


Timeshift

by NoobiePoopieJenkies



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobiePoopieJenkies/pseuds/NoobiePoopieJenkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya! This is NoobiePoopieJenkies bringing you my very first story! Please go easy on me cause this is my very first time here. I'm exploring the site so I could learn more about it. Lastly, tell me what you think about the story? Good, bad needs more improvements, whatever you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is NoobiePoopieJenkies bringing you my very first story! Please go easy on me cause this is my very first time here. I'm exploring the site so I could learn more about it. Lastly, tell me what you think about the story? Good, bad needs more improvements, whatever you think!

It's a beautiful day outside...

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

On days like these...

**BOOOM! BAAM! CRASH!**

Well, spoke to soon. Somewhere around in the busy streets, there's a dark hallway that everybody seem to ignore. Within that dark and spooky hallway, there's a some sort of machine that is seems destroyed and non-functional. Weird thing to see something  in a dark alleway. Something... Or someone is emerging from the pile of meta scraps.

It groaned, 'Guh... That was one heck of a ride'

The figure shook its head before exiting the pile. With some light penetrating through the other side, it revealed a short skeleteon wearing a white t-shirt tucked under a blue jacket, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of pink slippers. This is Sans. We know Sans has amazing abilities and a magic including stopping time and teleportation. Plus, he has a lot of puns and has a big grin on his face.

He coughed, 'Where am I?

He pat off some dust of his blue jacket. He glance around the area even though it is dark. Everything is so unfamiliar to him. The place, the atmosphere, everything. He pondered why. He glance at the broken machine at his back.

'The Machine looks destroyed. i think I may not be able to repair it anytime soon, but let's just see' He said before approaching the destroyed machine

He pick up some scrap metals and put them together, examine that might look inside of the machine, some internal parts, wirings, and finally the parts. Through his analyzation, he's relieved that the machine can be repaired. However, it will take him a lot of time to make it in a good condition.

'Alright, all I need is to grab some parts, tools, oil, wires and a place to work to get started. Its a good thing the generator is in a  good and stable condition otherwise I'm stuck here forever' He said

The generator is very unique. It construction is super complicated that not even Alphys can even understand it. He was able to find it in depths of the truelab and deicded to bring it to his lab. He tried to analyze it but not even his mind couldn't cope with its construction.

He sighed, 'Alright. It's time to go and find those things. I'm sure nobody would find this thing lying around'

He approach the light which is on the other side of the alleyway. Inch by inch, the light gets larger. As soon as he is on the edge, he stop on his tracks. His eyes (I think) adjust itself for a bit to cope with the brightness. 

He flinch of what he saw, 'What the...'

Tall buildings, zooming cars and trains, busy people... Everything is just... Sans couldn't believe it. He couldn't follow at the moment. Is this why everything seems so unfamiliar? Is that why he couldn't put his bone into it?

He shook his head and step back, 'I'm... I'm ina different place. Does that mean that... That the machine worked? I can't believe it worked! It sent me into a different place and in a different time'

Happiness filled inside of him. He just wanna jump all day long and brag about his success. He shook his head and recollect himself. Now is not the time for jumping around and be happy, he thought. Since he is on a different place and time, he guess that humans here haven't seen a monster. He put his hoodie up to conceal his face before going back.

Seems that the humans are ignoring him which is perfect. He decided the first thing he should do he is to find out where is he. As he is walking through the busy streets, he looks around and analyze. Judging by the tall buildings, fast trains and cars, this world is advance and high in technology. I'm sure Alphys would love to come here, he thought. Another thing he notice are the faces of the humans. It looks so different than the human faces back in his time. In addition, the scribbles on the posters and some buildings must be their language.

'Now where to find a map...' He asked himself

And with pure coincidence,  map flew right in his face. He grab the map and takes a look. A sweat formed in his face. Sans couldn't understand anything in the map, except for the word Japan and Odaiba. As an alterative, he use the legends for direction; Spoon and Fork for restaurant, A tall buildings for Hotels, 2 houses for available apartelles, wrench for toolshops, trains for train stations, a cab for cab bays, shopping carts for malls, and backpacks for schools.

Sans put a finger under his chin, 'If I'm here, the nearest tool shop is far away. I need a place to settle down for a moment and study the map. Let's go.. Here in the ice cream shop'

According to the map, the nearest restaurant is not that far away. Sans didn't took him to reach the restaurant. The restaurant that he arrived in is a noodle shop. He tuck the map in his jacket pocket before pushing the door open triggering the chimes. Sans walk towards the cashier.

The cashier smiled at Sans, 'Good morning sir! How may I help you?' 

Sans gives the cashier a good look. He's a teenage boy who has a brown, spikey hair, brown eyes and skin. He wears a blue open vest over a dark blue T-shirt with a thick white stripe across the chest, brown shorts with a black belt, white socks, and orange and white boots. As for his accessories, he wears a circular shaped googles on his head and an apron on his body. This kid is way to young to work, he thought.

Sans put a finger under his chin, 'Just a regular noodle'

The boy smiled before going to the kitchen. Some kid. He reminds me of Frisk, he thought. As the boy is preparing for his noodles, he take this chance to look around the place. The place looks very oriented. Not to mention, it is decorated neatly. The kitchen door opened. The boy is carrying a small tray that consist of a bowl of hot noodles and a chopstick.

The boy smiled at Sans widely, 'Here you go sir! That would be.. 15 Yen please'

Sans' pupils (Eyes? Eris?) disappeared from his eyesockets. His big smile turned upside down. The money he have are only Gs and he doubt that the humans doesn't take G as money. This is bad, very bad. Part of him wants to teleport somewhere or freeze time, but the other part of him wants to tell the truth.

Sans sighed, 'Uh... Sorry but the only money I have in me are Gs. You see, I just recently... Moved and I'm very new to this town'

'I-is that so?' said the boy

'Yeah... Just cancel out my order-'

The boy suddenly butts in, 'N-no, its ok! Take the noodles. It's on the house'

Sans flinch a little. This boy is offering a bowl of noodles _for free_. He looks at the boy's face. He seems to be srious about this offer plus the smile is so warm. Sans closed his eyes for a moment before taking the order.

'Thanks. I'll repay you someday' Sans promised

 The boy kept his warm smile, 'It's ok mister!'

Sans let out a chuckle, 'Why don't you sit with me? The place is not that busy. Maybe take a break or something'

'Ok. I think I can take a break for a few minutes' the boy said

Sans, along with the boy, went to a seat which is near a window that offers a great view outside the city. They took sit. Sans slowly take his time to adjust himself to find a comfy position. Once he found it, he takes the chopsticks and split it into 2.

'So... What's your name kid?' asked Sans

The boy answered happily, 'The name is Daisuke Motomiya, but call me Davis'

Sans stir the noodles with the chopsticks, 'Davis... Nice name. I'm Sans'

Davis chuckled, 'Nice to meet you Sans. By the way, may I ask where is your hometown?'

Sans hesitate to answer for a moment, 'Somewhere far away kid. The travel here is very rough. Despite that, its pretty fun. I'm exploring the town right at the moment, gazing at the city's amusing buildings and such. Now, I'm taking a break and it is a good thing I stumbled into this shop'

'It sure is lucky' said Davis

Sans adds the seasonings and add-ons to the noodles, 'So kid, mind if I ask why you're working? You're pretty young to work in this type of job'

'Its a living actually. I own the place. I sell noodles everyday to earn money' Davis explained

'You _own_ this place? Wow. I never knew that a kid like you can work independently. I'm impressed' Sans said surprisingly

Davis laughed while scratching his back part of his head, 'Actually, I don't work alone. My parents and my siblings help out as well. Sometimes my friends would come by and help me'

While Davis nagging, Sans eyes caught something in the counter. It looks like a blue dragon-thing peeking at him and Davis. The dragon saw Sans staring at it, so it withdrew back to the counter.

'Well that is weird' said Sans outloud

Davis raised an eyebrow, 'What is?'

'... Nothing. Its nothing. I think I'm just seeing things' said Sans

'Oh. Well, I think my break is done. It's time to-'

Davis is quickly interupted by a vibrating sound coming from his pocket. He brought out something that is something similar to a cellphone. The device caught Sans' attention. He guess that that is one of this world's technology; So fascinating, so high-tech, so unique.

Davis exits the seat, 'Sorry Sans I need to go. I need to do something. Enjoy your noodles by the way'

With that, he ran towards the kitchen door, pushing the door at full force. That is very weird. He pondered where Davis is going, and what was that thing that he was holding earlier. Soemthing is definitly wrong here and he can't put a bone into it. That device isn't just an ordinary device. No, its something unique. He turn at the glance window. To his surprise, he saw Davis running with a blue dragon- thing that he saw earlier.

At that point on, Sans curiousity got the best of him. He quickly finish his noodles, exits the seat then approach the door. He push the door gently. Before continuing, he use his psychokinesis powers to turn the open sign to close.

'The kid has guts, but careless' said Sans

With his powers, he teleport to where Davis' location is to find out what is happening. Unbeknownst to him, this is a start of his new adventure!


	2. Parallel World

Sans appeared on what it seems to be an Elementary School. He took out his map and check for his location. It seems that he is at the nearest school. According to the map, the noodle shop that he took a break in is just a few distance away. In short, its a walking distance. Sans put the map back inside the pocket before entering the gates. The school campus is pretty much deserted. Obviously it is cause its summer vacation.

'I'm sure Tori would love to teach here. That is if the children won't run away from her' Sans said to himself as he proceed inside building.

The school building itself is also deserted. No students running by, no utility workers cleaning, nothing. Sans continue forward, exploring more and more inside the school. He guess that this is where Davis goes to and probably his friends as well. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming above him. That must be davis, he thought. He take the nearest staircase to move up to the next floor.

He look the right to see none other than Davis going inside a room. He slowly approach the door, being cautious and alert of what may happen. You never know a person would pop just beside you. Once he reach the door, he slowly open the door by sliding it to the right making a tiny clearance.

The room is a bit small. It contains what most classrooms have: a blackboard, a chair, and a table. However, what makes this different from other rooms is that this room contains a lot of computers. All are turned off except for one.

'Were we too late?' asked Davis to a bunch of children about his age, excluding one which is much younger.

Sans pondered, We? What does he mean by that? He guess that the bunch of children infront of him are his friends. Another thing he notice is that, each children is holding something. Through sight, it looks like a cute plush toy or a fluffy teddy bear. For Sans, he is guessing that its one of those things that Davis is holding.

'No. You're just in time' said a girl.

The girl is a beautiful lass and Sans is not gonna lie about that. She must be a heart throbber in this school. She has white skin, brown eyes and brown hair and She wears a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges on the chest, a yellow kerchief around the neck, a pink wristwatch on her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts with a brown belt and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers with a wing motif.

'Thanks Kari. I thought we were late again' said Davis

'I think this is the first time you're not late' said a boy

This boy has a white skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. He wears a khaki sleeveless vest over a light green T-shirt, dark green shorts, dark blue socks, beige boots with grey soles, and a light beige bucket hat.

Sans could feel Davis is getting angry, but he didn't let that emotion get the best of him. This kid really is something huh, he thought

'Haha, very funny T.B' said Davis sarcastically

The boy sighed, 'Seriously Davis, its summer vacation and you haven't learned how to pronounce my name? C'mon its T.K'

Another girl suddenly butts in the conversation, 'Ok I think that is enough'

This girl has a white skin, long straight violet hair and violet eyes with circular eye glasses on them. She wears a light green T-shirt with a radio tower logo on the front, light blue jean shorts, a green watch, green socks, and dark grey and maroon sneakers. On her head, she wears a red beret with a small yellow and black diamond-shaped button.

'Yolie is right, you guys need to cool down' said a young boy

If you could compare Sans and this boy, Sans is the winner. Probably the height of this boy somewhat reaches on Sans' nose area. The boy has white skin, brown hair in a short bowl cut, and green eyes. He wears a beige V-neck shirt with short sleeves and a purple pattern on the neckline, brown pants, and cream slip-on shoes.

'Cody and Yolie are right. In fact, ALL of us needs to calm down here and let's get back to the situation' said yet another boy and maybe the last boy in the group to say the least

This boy has a white skin, black hair that reaches up to his shoulders, and blue eyes. He  wears summer version of the Tamachi Elementary School uniform: a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with the school symbol on the left breast tucked into grey pants, with black shoes.

'Yeah, Ken is right. Let's go to the digital world. Yolie, its your turn' said Davis

Up to this point, Sans is starting to get really curious and anxious to find out some answers. Yolie approach the computer. She reach in to her pocket to grab a small device. Sans guess that this must be another unique device similar to that thing Davis held. She poin at the device at the computer screen before saying...

'Digi-port OPEN!'

The computer didn't respond at first, but then the screen released a great amount of light which illuminate almost everything in the room. Sans shield its eyes from the blinding lite emiting from the computer. He could see 6 figures are getting sucked into the computer. The light begins to die out. The port must be closing. I better follow them, he thought.

He open the door wide open before walking towards the light. He could feel... Soemthing is pulling him. He didn't resist the force. He sucked into the computer screen before the light died down.

 In another world...

Where everything are filled with datas...

'So this is the digital world? Nice' said Sans as he took a brief look around the surroundings

He seems to be in a wide open field. The grass and his jacket are swaying due to the cool breeze. Behind him is some sort of TV. Sans begins to look for the Davis and his friends. Left,right, back and forth, no sign of them anywhere. Till suddenly, something zoomed above the skies. He look above the blue sky to find Davis and his friends...

'What the...' said Sans

Davis seems to be riding on a giant flying dragon like creature with an X marking on its chest, Kari is riding on what it seems to resemble as the Sphynx with wings. T.K is riding on a pegasus, Ken is riding on what it seems to be a flying bug/fly that stands on its own two feet, and finally Yolei and Cody are riding on a giant eagle. The children are heading to the west. Sans' awestruck at first, but he shook his skull.

'I need to follow them' he said before summoning a gaster blaster

He hop right in before he went off. He make sure that he create distance between him and the children, otherwise they would wonder why is he here and how did he got here in the first place. As he is zooming across the digital world, he took this chance to look around the world. It looks somewhat similar to the real world, but without technology and humans. The world is mostly inhabited by these... Creatures that is unfamiliar to him.

Now that he thought about these creatures, are those creatures that Davis and the others have are the same with these creatures? Only one way to find out. He needs to ask it themselves. Yet another question just poped in: How should he approach them? Approaching them means he needs to give everything out. His identity,his powers, where he came from, everything.

On the distance below, they are approaching a some sort of a village that is on fire. Those creatures are running for their lives, grabbing valueable things before evacuating the tiny village. The children descends towards the burning village,  Sans descends as well but stops only a few feet away from the village.

'Let's see how things goes' said Sans as he observe the children getting of from those thingies.

Davis and the others, along with the creatures, helped the entire village. They split their group to speed things up. Evacuate, help the injured, rescue the trapped ones, and lessen the fire to avoid any more major casualties. Sans' getting more curious about those children. In fact, his curiosity made his skull nuts. Barrage of unawnsered questions kept hitting him. He has enough of this. He needs some answers and he needs them now. He slowly float down to the village.

Something caught his eye. Just in the distance from the children, is a big mysterious figure concealed behind the smoke released from the burning houses. What the hell is that? He thought. He decided to backdown a little bit. He needs to observe more of this. As the smoke slowly disipate, it reveals a minotaur with a metal thing on its left arm. It screamed on top of its lungs before he pounds his metalic thing onto the ground creating a moderate earthquake. The destructive wave charge straight through the village affecting not only houses, but the children and those creatures too.

Sans flinch at that attack, 'Some tough move. I better help them'

Seeing Davis and his friends rise from the ground made Sans stop. Whats next made Sans' eyes disappear inside his eyesockets. A big flash of light stretched in all directions. As soon as the light died, 6 new creatures just appeared without any trace. Where did those new creatures came from? He thought

The dragon, the sphynx, the pegasus, the bug man, and the giant eagle appeared again, but this time a new digimon joined the party. It looks like a insectoid with three drills: one on its face and two on both of its arms.

The 6 charge at the minotaur. Each threw their attacks. It inflicted some damage to some attacks but the rest are either blocked or nothing at him. Straight punches, slashes, kicks were threw at the minotaur, but no serious or lethal injuries appeared.

'Earthquake Drill!' the minotaur shouted

**BAM! TRRRDDD!**

The machine created a massive earthquake. Everything that is on range is affected by its serious quake. Stunned by the powerful attack, the minotaur took this advantage to charge straight to the 6 creatures and inflict serious damage with its metallic arm. They screamed in pain. The minotaur looked satisfied by this. The 6 creatures quickly recovered from the attack and continue to attack,

Sans observed the battle like he always do. He analyze each attack, their power, everything even their HP. He needs to admit that that is a lot of HP. Sure wish I had one though, he thought. In about a few minutes, the 6 creatures grew tired. Meanwhile, the minotaur seems very satisfied. Sans sighed. Looks like this is his time. The minotaur is preparing another attack. They want to stop him from doing it, but the pain refuses them to. The minotaur screamed before charging its metallic arm at the ground.

 

**TING!**

The minotaur suddenly collapse to the ground. Everyone flinched at this one. What just happened? The minotaur tried the get up but it seems he is struggling to do so. With his fit of anger, he pushed himself to get up. Even with that adrenaline rushing, he wasn't able to get up. What is restricting him?

'Heya'

They turn to the source of the attention. Its Sans! Right on time too. Sans glance at the minotaur before looking at the children. He notice everyone is having a surprised look, especially Davis and the blue dragon.

'Seems that you kids are having a bad time' said Sans as he approach the children

Davis hesitated to speak at first, 'S-sans?'

The children and the creatures look at Davis with a surpised look on their faces. Sans wave at Davis.

'You know this guy?' asked T.K

Davis nods, 'Yeah. He drop by at my noodle store earlier this morning'

'I gotta say kid, your noodles is delicious' Sans added

The minotaur screamed which grab everyone's attention. It is a good thing Sans is able to restrict a strong creature like him. Sans sighed before raising his left arm up. This made minotaur float up in the air. Everyone is, yet again, surprised by this.

'H-how are you doing that?' asked Yolei

'I'll explain myself later on. For now, seems this thing is causing a lot of trouble' said Sans

The minotaur snorted before giving a deathful stare. Sans, however, just laughed. You call that a death stare? Sans basically did nothing at first, but then he look at the minotaur with blank eyesockets.

'Do you wanna have a bad time?' asked Sans

The minotaur didn't falter. He kept struggling to get out from Sans' grip. Sans closed his eyes for a moment. A cold soothing breeeze blew by. This feeling seems very familiar to Sans though. Yeah, without a doubt he feels like he is judging someone from their actions.

'Welp... Guess you like to take things hard huh?'

Sans remove the minotaur from his grip allowing it to recover back his strength. The 6 creatures behind Sans seems ready to fight. He wouldn't want to let them have another beat down. He stretch out his arms signalling them to calm down.

'I'm taking care of this one. Just  **cool** down for a bit' said Sans

The minotaur took his turn. He charges towards Sans with his machine ready. Sans, in other hand, kept still. He studied all his attacks and without a doubt he will win. He snap his fingers summoning a few bones and gaster blaster right beside him. The minotaur threw his serious punch at Sans. As counter, he blocks it with a pillar of bones. The gaster blasters took this chance to hit the minotaur with a devastating blast.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

More bones emerge from the ground inflicting serious damage to the minotaur. Davis and his friends have never seen such... attacks. And with bones? That's something you don't see everyday. The minotaur took a few steps back while holding his upper chest area with his right hand. Panting, sweating, energy dropping rapidly, this is bad... For the minotaur.

'Huh... Seems that you're getting pretty mino **tired?** ' said Sans

That pun though. Anyways, the minotaur snorted deciding whether he should leave or not. What he is facing right now is someome who he haven't faught before. Someone who has a very low HP and attack but can really take a hit. This is someone who you shouldn't mess around with. With that being said, it decided to retreat.

For now...

'Welp that's it for that guy' said Sans

He look back to see surprised faces. He gotta admit those faces are hilarious. It didn't took them to regain themselves and recover from the events happened. He knew that they needed to sink them in. Davis' the first one to speak.

'W- wow... That is amazing! Since when can you do that?' he asked with pure excitement

Sans signals him to calm down, 'Woah, woah settle down kid. I'll answer your question. Just uh, one by one k?'

Davis calmed down. Sans sighed before answering his first out of many questions, 'I can do that since uh, forever'

He gasped, 'You must be pretty extraordinary huh?'

Sans shrugged, 'I guess you could say that kiddo'

The next thing Sans did shocked everyone and made the girls nearly fainted. As for Cody, his eyes are covered by T.K's hands. They couldn't believe that this guy is actually a walking, talking, supernatural skeleton. A chill went down their spine.

'Y-your... Your a skeleton?!' Yolei shouted

Sans sighed, 'Can we go somewhere private other than here?'


	3. Thorough Explanation

Sans sighed, 'Can we go somewhere private other than here?'

**BAGOOOM! BOOOM! SHWOOOSH!**

A sudden explosion happened somewhere in the village. It seems that things are getting worse. At that point, the children remembered their mission. Without anymore time to lose, they all split up to wound up more survivors if there are any. Sans decides to join the party. He couldn't let them do thing risky task all on their own. Thanks to his ability to see and sense souls, he locates nearby survivors. Five seems to be injured, two are what he believes crying children, and ten are inside of some burning houses.

The children manage to grab plenty of survivors. All survivors are evacuated in an open field which is a few distance from the burning village. Most of the survivors are recovering from the catastrophe. They watch the village slowly burn in front of their very eyes. It's a heart breaking scene for all of them.

Suddenly, one survivor shouted, 'Where is my son?!'

The children turn their attention to the family, 'Where is my son? Please, find my son!'

They didn't know what to say. At this point, their son is either buried or burned alive. Davis manage to mutter out some few words, 'I... We don't know. I'm sure he in the crowd'

'We looked everywhere and even ask them one by one!'

Another explosion occurred. This, however, is a lot stronger than the previous explosions. It seems that their son died from the explosion. The family cried for their lost. Everyone gave them a moment of silence. Davis clutches his fist. He's so angry at himself because he didn't do anything! 

'There you are' a voice said

Everyone turn to the source of the voice. It's Sans bring the remaining survivors. The survivors goes to the crowd except for one.

'Mommy, daddy!'

That one went to his family. The parents were very glad that their son didn't die. Everyone's heart melted at this scenery. Sans sighed. He's glad that he was right on time to grab him. Otherwise, he would die.

'Welp, I guess that is everyone' said Sans

'Thank you. Thank you for saving our son' said the father

Sans close his eyes, 'Don't mention it'

The survivors were taking their time to recover. The children decides to keep a watchful eye. As for Sans, well... He kept distance from them for a while to think. His mind is set about this world and the real world. There are so many question that is buzzing on his skull. Most of them are unanswered. A gentle breeze flew by making the grass and his clothes sway.

'Hey' a voice called out

Sans turn his around to see Davis and a blue dragon-lizard thing approaching him. He turn his head back to the front. Davis and... Whatever that thing is sits down beside the problematic skeleton.

'Thanks' said Davis 

Sans turn his head at Davis and got curious, 'What for?'

'For saving the father's son. Without you, he would be forever sad' explained Davis

Sans turn his back to the front looking at the sky, 'It was nothing kid. I wasn't gonna let all of you take some risky jobs. You or your friends might get hurt'

'We've done a lot of risky jobs before you came, ya know' said Davis

'Well, it's a good thing you are in one piece' said Sans

Davis made a weird expression, 'What are you trying to say?'

Sans sighed, 'Kid, no offence but you're a kid. You are suppose to play video games, watch cartoons and do what kids do, not work and do these risky jobs'

'Sans, lemme say this to you. I'm not your average kid. I may look like one but I'm not. I was chosen to do these risky jobs. It is my duty' explained Davis

Sans got even more curious, 'What do you mean "Chosen"?'

Davis shrugs,'Well, I was chosen. No more no less'

'So you were chosen without any reason, along with your friends over there?' summed Sans

Davis put a finger on his chin, 'I think so. I mean, Kari and T.B got chosen many years ago before me, Yolie, and Cody. Ken, however, is another story'

'I see' said Sans who is trying to be professional

'It's pretty complicated' said Davis

Sans chuckled, 'Tell me about it'

A moment silence floods the air. Then, the chat continues...

'By the way, who or what is that creature over there by your side?' Sans asked Davis as he is pointing at the blue dragon-lizard thing beside the boy.

Davis blinked, 'Oh him? He's my partner. His name is Veemon'

The creature, now named Veemon, wave its hands (Paws?) at Sans while wearing a big, warm smile on his face. Sans, not wanting to be rude, wave his hands back at the little guy.

'Hello' greeted Veemon

'Heya. The name is Sans' greeted Sans

'It is pleasure to meet your Shansh' Said Veemon

Sans could tell that Veemon is lisp due to how he pronounce his name. He would totally chuckle at that point but he held it. He doesn't want to be rude.

'So Veemon, what are you?' asked Sans

'Well, I'm a digimon' said Veemon

Now things are getting interesting, 'What's a digimon?'

'A digimon is like mixing digital and monshter together. Most digimon can do what humansh do like walking, talking and eating. They can also fight with their ability. Each digimon has its own ability and is different to othersh' explained Veemon

Sans put a finger on his chin, 'I see. So, are most digimon hostile?'

'What's hoshtile?' asked Veemon

Sans needs to admit. With such pure innocence, Veemon is cute and there is no doubt to that. He guess that Veemon doesn't know much about vocabulary so he needs to make his sentences less... smart.

'It's like bad or evil or harmful' explained Sans

'Oooooh' said Veemon, 'Well, shome are harmful shome aren't'

He needs to take note of that. With all the information gathered, he is getting to know and understand more about this world, this timeline he stumbled on. He look back the Davis' friends. They are all playing with the survivors to lift up their broken spirits. He could feel something very familiar. It's like Deja Vu thing.

'Say Shansh? Mind if I ask some questions?' asked Veemon

Sans shrugs, 'Sure, go ahead'

'Where did you came from?' asked Veemon

At this point, he starts to regret on accepting the offer. it is too late to turn back and to escape. Besides, asking him with these question are inevitable. He sighed before answering.

'Ya see'  he starts, 'I came from a different timeline'

Both Davis and Veemon raised an eyebrow, 'A different timeline?'

Sans knew that this will take time for them to sink all the information he is going to give, 'In other words, I didn't came from this world, but rather from a different one. I came from a different time'

Both of them said, 'Ooooh!'

They're definitely a good partner and there is no doubt about that. The way they act, the way how they learn, both of them inhabits the same action, he thought. He takes a good look at their eyes. Both are flaming with interest. Sans let out a small chuckle before continuing.

'I'm not your average skeleton. I'm a monster with special abilities'

Veemon suddenly butts in, 'So you're like a digimon too?'

Sans shook his head, 'I'm not digital but I am a monster. A monster that inhabits special abilities. For instance, I can summon bones...'

He flick up his right index finger to summon a bunch of bones. Both Davis and Veemon are awestruck by this scene. To spice things up a bit, he raise both his hands up to summon more bones around them. 

'... These bones can inflict damage so you might wanna take distance'

'What about that head thing that can shoot?' asked Davis

'Oh, you mean the Gaster Blaster? Yeah, I can summon them as well. Gaster Blasters can inflict much more damage than the rest of my attacks. Oh yeah, I can also manipulate time'

Both Davis and Veemon got curious. They can sense that Sans is getting a little bit serious. Davis said, 'Manipulate time? As in reverse or stop time?'

Sans nods, 'Yep... Well kinda. Remember, I came from another timeline'

'You must be very powerful Shansh. Maybe too power for us choshen digimons' said Veemon

Sans shrugs, 'Eh, that depends. You chosen digimons are quite powerful yourselves. The problem is you can't unleash your full potential'

'Can you teach us how?' asked Veemon

The skeleton shook his head, 'Nope. The key lies within you'

'Within me? Was I able to shwallow a key while I was eating?' said Veemon innocently

Sans sighed, 'It means that only you knows how to unlock your full potential'

'But I don't know how to' Veemon respond

At this point, Sans is basically roasted. Not that I would know. Sans decides to close the book about this full potential topic and change it to something else. For an innocent digimon, he sure knows how to annoy someone, he thought.

'Anyways...' Said Sans having no further words to say

'Oh by the way, I completely forgot' Davis started, 'How were you able to find the remaining survivors?'

'It wasn't easy kiddo. I tried to locate some nearest survivors by sensing their souls. Then, I manipulated time to grab all of them in a single go' said Sans

Veemon raised an brow, 'What's a soul? Do all digimons have it?'

Sans close his eyes, 'Well, I can't really describe what's a soul. I do, however, know for a fact that everyone has it'

'And you stop time while grabbing the remaining survivors?' said Davis

Sans nods, 'Pretty much. By the way, I just notice that you're different'

The skeleton points a finger at Veemon who raised a brow, 'What do you mean?'

'I mean you were pretty small back in the human world. The next time I saw you, you had wings and you size went big, and now this' Sans said

'Oh. Digimons have the ability to evolve. It's what you call digivolution' explained Veemon

Sans put a finger on his chin, 'I see'

He never expect that all digimons have the ability to evolve. At this point, he went deep into this thoughts. If digimons are capable to digivolve, does that mean digimons have their own way to evolve? Are there stages of this evolution? Would there be a dark evolution? Better yet, is there any limitation of evolution? Alphys would never stop blabbing at this point, he thought.

'Hey' a voice called out. The skeleton, the boy and the digimon turn their heads to the source of the voice to see none other than Kari and a cat creature. Sans guess that the cat beside the pretty girl is her partner.

'Sorry to intrude...' started Kari, 'But we need to go. The digimon survivors said they can take care of their own now'

'As they speak...' The cat started, 'They are going to find a new place to rebuild their village'

Davis smiles, 'That's great!'

Veemon cheers, 'Finally, we can go home!'

The chosen children, along with their partners, and Sans bid their farewell at the digimon survivors before parting.

Yet again another job well done for the digidestined. Even though things weren't expected as planned, they manage to pull through the challenges. The attack was unexpected. They could have grabbed all the survivors even without Sans' help if that Minotaurmon didn't attack.

They are very thankful for Sans' help. If he didn't show up, they could either be blown up and die or the mission will be failed. They couldn't take all the credit. It would be rude for him.

'Davish, Can we get shome chocolate pudding on our way home?' asked Veemon to his partner. His stomach growled signaling its feeding time.

The boy smiles, 'Sure buddy'

'Honestly Veemon...' the hawk digimon started, '... You just ate a lot of food three hours ago and yet you are still hungry?'

Veemon chuckles, 'What can I shay Hawkmon? I'm shtarving'

'You're not the only one who's starvin' here. I need some food too.' said an armadillo digimon

Cody flinch, 'But you already ate a few hours ago'

His partner snickered, 'Well fighting off that Minotaurmon sure made me hungry again. He kicked things up a notch'

'Honestly...' The cat started, '... Boys will be boys'

Both Veemon and Armadillomon took that as a compliment rather than an insult. Seriously though, can't they think anything else besides food? it thought. But then again, that digimon really kicked things up. She gotta admit that she too lost a lot of energy from that battle.

Speaking of digimons, they should have beaten Minotaurmon with ease. They fought one before and it was pretty easy to kick his butt out. Heck she could have beaten that Minotaurmon single-handedly. This Minotaurmon, however, is different from the previous one. Not ever armor digivolution manage to handle him. How could one digimon acquire that much of power?

Another thing that she can't put her cat tongue is that skeleton guy. Who and what is he? More importantly, how did he manage to beat that Minotaurmon single-handedly? Is he hiding something from them?

Only one way to find out...

'So... Mr. Sans was it?' she said

Sans turn his attention to the cat, 'Please, just call me Sans... Uhhh....'

She nods, 'Gatomon... Aren't you suppose to be explaining yourselves to us?'

The skeleton's heart manage to skip a beat. Guess that he couldn't avoid questions after all. I guess that you couldn't escape from the inevitable. It's better now than never he thought.

Yolie put a finger on her chin, 'Oh yeah. We almost forgot'

The skeleton sighs, 'Alright, but be warned that it takes time for sink at all these information'

Oh he remembers clearly how Davis and Veemon was able to get through in order to sink all the information that he gave. He knows, without a doubt, that this may take a while.

He close his eyes, 'Now where do I start?'

'How about telling us about yourself?' suggested Ken

Sans puts a finger on his chin, 'About me eh? Welp, I'm just a skeleton with super powers. I like to sleep, eat and tell some jokes'

'What kind of super powers do you have?' asked T.K

Sans shrugs, 'Just summoning bones is what I do'

Davis wondered why Sans isn't spitting out the information he gave to him and his partner. Why aren't you saying that you can manipulate time? What are you trying to do Sans? he thought

As for Sans, he's being cautious. At this point, he believes that Davis is pondering why he isn't giving the information that he gave a few minutes. He takes a quick glance at his face. Yep, that proves it. It's not that he's keeping his guard up or he doesn't trust them. He just wants a low profile. 

'What about those head thingies that can shoot?' asked Armadillomon

'Oh those... Those are just "bone" heads that can shoot. Nothing big' he answers with a shrug

'Where do you came from?' asked Yolie

The skeleton close his eyes, 'Well, to tell ya the truth kiddo. I came from another time'

Cody flinch, 'Another time? So does that mean that you live in a different timeline?'

Sans look at Cody with pure curiosity. How was he able to know that there are timelines? Did he came from another timeline? He thought, Woah, woah, don't just jump into conclusions.

'I never thought that timelines are true, so sci-fi stories tells some science facts after all...'

Yolie suddenly butts in, 'Since when did you started reading sci-fi stories?'

'About a month ago'

Well, he got his answer. It's a good thing that this boy didn't came from another timeline. Otherwise, his mind will explode.

He sighs, 'Well, yeah. Those books does give some information. So... Uhh... That's pretty much about me. Why not return the favor?'

They seem to agree. Besides, they couldn't leave the skeleton uninformed about their identity. Davis, however, doesn't need to introduce himself as he already introduced himself a few minutes ago. Sans is all ears at them 

Each of them take turns in order to not confuse the skeleton with information.

'I'm Kari, this is my partner Gatomon'

'I'm T.K and this is my partner Patomon'

'My name is Cody and this is my partner Armadillomon'

'I'm  Yolie and this here is Hawkmon'

'My name is Ken and here is Wormon'

As they intorduce themselves, Sans observe them, even the digimons. He wants to reassure. He needs proof. He remembers exactly what Davis said before...

_I was chosen to do these risky jobs..._

Why? He thought, Why were they chosen in the first place? He just needs to know. He couldn't help but remember how he met Frisk back in his timeline. The time when they went out on an adventure while he was secretly stalking them, observing them, analysing them.

As he goes deeper and deeper, he could feel something... Warm. A warm sensation that is oh so familiar to him. Could it be another one of those De Ja Vu things? At this point he could see their souls. The soul color of the children corresponds to their partner. However, something seems different.

Instead of seeing a single color soul just, he could he multi-colored souls. Blue, Yellow, Red, Orange... In a single soul. What is this? Could it be that he mess time and space and that he is on the same timeline?

_I'm not your average kid. I may look like one, but I'm not..._

I see... I get it now... He thought, Fate and destiny itself chose these children. The warm sensation didn't left the skeleton. He mentally gasp. This warm sensation. It's all getting clear now...

Sans chuckles, 'I see. It's nice to meet you all'

All of a sudden, a growl fills the air making everyone startle. Veemon chuckles as he slowly rub his stomach in a circular motion.

'Sorry... Guess I'm getting really hungry'

Hawkmon sighs, 'Sorry to tell you Veemon but we're not halfway through reaching our destination'

Veemon gasp, 'Eeeh? But I'm hungry'

'Why don't we digivolve in order to reach the TV in minutes' suggested Wormmon 

 The hawk shook its head, 'Better not. We would not be able to reach the TV if we digivolve. It will only take us a few feet. That would just waste more of our energy'

'And we can't digivolve on an empty stomach' added Patomon

Sans butts in, 'Why not we take the short cut?'

Everyone looks at Sans with a brow raised. A short cut? Does he know a nearest TV or is he just bluffing. The skeleton tells them to make a chain. They did what the skeleton tells them.

'Hold on tight kiddos. This is one heck of a ride' he said

The children doesn't know a single thing what Sans is talking about. Before one of them could even talk, they suddenly disappeared. It wasn't too long to reach the TV.

Everyone at this point is in a state of shock. What the hell just happened? They were out in the digital world somewhere, about a few more meters away from the TV that they came. But now, they arrive at their destination in just milliseconds.

'Told you that it's one heck of a ride' said Sans

Hearing his voice made everyone shook their head. Looks like dizziness is starting to kick in. Davis wasn't all that astound. I mean, sure he is amazed of what Sans did. It is the first time to experience such a phenomenon, but he already knows what to expect.

As for the rest, well, they are beyond astound. Now they finally get what he said a while ago. It certainly is a one heck of a ride. The skeleton generously gave them the time they need to recover. Maybe a minute and a half.

'You didn't told us that you could teleport' said Kari

Sans shrug, 'I kinda forget to tell ya. Sorry 'bout that kiddo'

Yolie approach the TV before pointing his digivice at it. As soon as she said the words, it generates a tremendous light from the screen. The force of the TV suck everyone out of the digital world and in to the real world.

In the real world...

The surroundings have changed. The skies turned from daylight blue to midnight blue. The night moon replaced the morning sun in the skies. Let's not forget the twinkling stars that shines through the dark along with the moonlight.

Davis check the time on his phone. Its almost 8:00 pm. Sad to say, almost all ice cream stores are closed at this time. Looks like Veemon won't be having chocolate pudding right now.

'C'mon Davish! We need to buy some chocolate pudding' said Demi-Veemon as he is trying to pull his partner's hair.

Davis sighs, 'Sorry Vee, but most of the ice cream stores are closed by now. I guess we need to eat something else rather than pudding'

Demi-Veemon's joy turn into complete sadness. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He's doesn't want to wait for tomorrow. He wants some chocolate pudding right now. But alas, it's not gonna happen.

Yolie then said, 'I think the store have a two or three more pudding left in the fridge'

This cause Vee to spring a little hope, 'Well let's get going, let's get going, let's get going!'

Davis let out a soft 'Ouch' as his partner's grip is getting tight. He's that desperate to get some pudding.

'Alright, alright, just stop pulling my hair- ahh ouch!'

Yolie turn his attention to Sans, 'Would you like to come and join with us Sans?'

The skeleton raise a hand, 'Nah, it's ok. Thanks for the offer kiddo but I've got some "errands" to attend to'

'At a time like this?' said T.K

Sans nods, 'Yep. I'll you later'

They all (For some reason) close their eyes. As soon as they open their eyes, he is no longer there. He is nowhere to be seen as if by he disappeared out of thin air. Weird...

Well, whatever he went is not their problem. He could take care of himself right? I mean, he's a skeleton with unbelievable powers for crying out loud. Davis is getting uneasy, as if as he felt that everything is nothing but a dream...

A dream that he could wake up in any moment...

Or so he thought...

 


End file.
